Potter and Davis
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: She is a muggle-born. Never even heard of Hogwarts. But the letter she gets says that there is a school for wizards and witches. And it says she is one of them. She doesn't believe it until she stumbles upon the Potter's and the Weasley's. What is Kaitlyn going to do now as everything she ever knew gets put into question? James II/OC later on.
1. Meeting Davis and Potter

_Hey guys! I'm glad to be back! I just wanted to make a note that **The Epilogue That Never Happened is on hold for now**._

_Well, this my first Harry Potter multichapter fic. I love this story so far and I hope you guys love it too. The main character (Kaitlyn Davis) is actually introduced in my one-shot Seeing You Off. Check it out if you want!_

_I would like to say that I am not from England. I don't know how to talk ike they do so don't be offended if the characters sound completely American. Sorry if I am disappointing anyone._

_I am just posting the first chapter of this story for now. I want to see who is reading it and who will keep reading it. So please review. This story will actually take place in Kaitlyn's 6th and 7th year but I want you guys to have a glimpse of why she is living with the Weasley's. _

_So please review and enjoy!_

_I don't own Harry Potter. All rights g to JK Rowling!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Next Generation

Lily II Potter- 8

Hugo Weasley- 8

Albus II Potter- 10

McKenna Malfoy- 10

Lucas Sparks- 10

James II Potter- 11- Gryffindor

Kaitlyn Davis- 11- Gryffindor

Rose Weasley- 11- Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy- 11- Slytherin

Roxanne Weasley- 12- Gryffindor

Louis Weasley- 12- Ravenclaw

Lucy Weasley- 13- Hufflepuff

Dominique Weasley- 14- Ravenclaw

Fred II Weasley- 15- Gryffindor

Molly II Weasley- 15- Hufflepuff

Victoire Weasley- 15- Gryffindor

Teddy Lupin- 16- Gryffindor

Chapter 1

It all happened so fast that I really have no idea _exactly _what happened. I remember that it was a cold day in August. One minute me and my usually snotty older sister were fighting about something I have no idea about now and the next minute her bed, which she was sitting on, caught fire. I remember her screeches and screams for the fire department but suddenly the fire disappeared, but not before my parents could see it.

For some reason they said it was my fault, but then again I am pretty much used to it. I am always blamed for those sorts of things. I was sent to my grandmothers for a week. I hate my grandmother's house. It always smells like cats and tea. And my grandmother isn't very fond of me either. But I am there so often that I have my own room, which my grandmother insists that it is a guest bedroom but I honestly don't believe her.

So here I am, sitting on the side of the queen size bed with my feet hanging over the edge. I can hear my grandmother yelling for me downstairs but I ignored her since she was probably asking if I wanted more tea. I really am getting sick of her tea.

I looked towards the mirror above the dresser. The mirror was dusty and foggy but I could still see my thick, dark red hair that fell to my elbows in waves and dark brown eyes. I don't know exactly where I got the brown eyes from but I know my grandmother had red hair before it turned all gray.

"Kaitlyn Elizabeth Davis! You get down here right now!" my grandmother screamed up the stairs. I winced, not knowing how many times she called for me before getting angry. I pushed myself off the bed and yanked the old door open. I ran down the steps and made my way to the living room.

My grandmother sat on the old floral couch in front of me. She wore a purple dress and white flats. Her gray hair was in curls. Her wrinkled face held a scowl and her eyes glinted in anger. I bit my tongue and clasped my hands behind my back nervously.

"Yes Nana?" I said nervously. Her eyes turned to a glare and I twisted uncomfortably.

"When an elder of yours calls for you, you will do well to answer. Am I wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. "Yes, well. You have mail." she said tossing something to me. My reflexes kicked in and I snatched the thing in the air. I looked down at the letter in confusion.

The letter said _Ms. K Davis_ with my grandmother's address underneath. On the back it had a stamp with an _H _in the middle of it. I carefully opened the letter, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Ms. Davis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I stared at the letter in confusion. Is this some sort of a joke? I pulled out the other letters. They gave a list of books I needed, clothes, and equipment. I laughed slightly when I saw the word wand. Underneath the last list was an address.

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Charing Cross Road, London, England_

I had never heard of the place but then again I had never been out much. I looked up to see my grandmother looking at me expectantly. I handed her the letter. She read it and smirked slightly.

"Huh, well I guess I should get you some money. You will be needing it." she laughed. I could tell she didn't believe a single word on that paper. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She came back and handed me a plastic bag that was full of money _(A/N: I really don't know what money they use in England so let's just say it was a lot.)_

I stared at the money in disbelief. That is when I knew it was a joke. I looked up at my grandmother. She was smirking down at me.

"Well, go on and pack." she said ushering me upstairs. I looked at her like she was crazy but didn't deny her wishes. I walked upstairs and grabbed my already packed suitcase. I never unpacked it.

I walked back downstairs and waited for my grandmother to laugh at me or call me an idiot. But she didn't. She just walked out the door and I had to follow her. I put my stuff in the backseat of the car. I jumped in and my grandmother turned it on.

"Now if you accept that money I do not want to see you a my house again, you understand?" she said coldly. I finally understood what was going on. She was putting me out on the streets. My stomach twisted as I nodded. Maybe if I find this Caudron place I will find someone who can help me.

After ten minutes of driving my grandmother stopped the car on the side of Chasing Cross Road. She smiled cruelly at me. I felt my temper rising but kept it down. My mother's voice rang in my head. _Respect your elders, they know better_.

"Goodbye, Nana." I muttered and pushed myself out of the car, not bothering to listen for her farewell. I pulled my suitcase out and stuff the money in my jacket pocket. As my grandmother sped off I saw people staring at me. It made sense. A little eleven year old girl with dark red hair and a bright yellow rain jacket was all alone on the side of the street pulling a suitcase behind her.

I shrugged slightly and walked down the street. I looked closely at every shop. The suitcase I was pulling was heavy so I had to walk slower. Soon I came across an old shop that I had never noticed before. It was nestled between a record shop and a bookstore with a sign hanging above it saying _The Leaky Cauldron_.

I pushed open the old door, expecting some people jump out and yell that I have been pranked. But no one did. It was dark and shabby with a bar and a few tables in dark corners. But despite the uninviting appearance the pub was filled with people.

My suitcase's wheels got stuck in the doorway. I yanked on it but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and the wheels came up but I was pulling so hard that it sent me stumbling forward into another person.

I fell on top of the person but instantly pushed myself away so that I was sitting facing them and they were laying on the ground rubbing their head. I rubbed my forehead too because it knocked into theirs.

I looked up at the person, blushing furiously. He was a boy about my age with jet black, untidy hair and bright brown eyes. He had a few freckles dotting his face. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes held a mischievous glint that people have said was in my eyes. I had always been a troublemaker.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped out, still blushing. The boy smirked slightly and pushed himself up. He held out his hand toward me and I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed mine, pulling me up.

When I was standing I brushed off my jeans and ran a hand through my long hair. The boy in front of me seemed to be messing up his already messy hair. It made me smile slightly.

"I'm Kaitlyn Davis." I introduced. The boy smirked.

"James."

"You don't have a last name?" I asked. James frowned slightly but nodded.

"Potter." he said, wincing slightly. I raised an eyebrow. Why would he be worried about his last name?

"Do you not like your last name?" I asked. James raised an eyebrow. But then some sort of understanding flashed through his eyes.

"You're muggle-born?" he asked. I glared slightly at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about but if you are calling me some sort of name…"

"No I-"

"James! Who's this?" I heard a female voice from behind me. I turned. There was four adults behind me. Two woman and two men. One woman had bright brown eyes and bright red hair that looked orange. The other woman had bushy brown hair but she was still pretty. She was clinging onto a tall man with the same bright orange hair as the first woman. Then the last man looked sort of like James. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes behind his round glasses. His hair was parted slightly to show a lightning shaped scar. Odd shape for a scar. They all studied me and I started to feel uncomfortable. I clasped my hands behind my back and twisted nervously. They seemed to notice and stopped studying me. The woman with brown hair smiled at me.

"I must be at the wrong place. I am sorry for wasting your time." I muttered. I turned to James and smirked. "And I'm sorry for falling into you, James Potter."

"It's alright, Kaitlyn Davis." he smirked back. I grabbed hold of the handle on my suitcase and I started walking away.

"Wait!" a woman called. I turned to see the brunette. She smiled at me and walked up. "Did you get a letter?" she asked. To most people that would be a weird question but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes ma'am."

"You are in the right place. Where are your parents?" she asked. I had to hold back from laughing, it's disrespectful. I bit my lip.

"Uh, they may be taking Lauren to dance class or they might be at the pool. I have no clue. My grandmother dropped me off with this money." I explained, pulling the money out of my pocket. The woman raised her eyebrows at it.

"Yes, well. You want to shop with us, dear?" she asked. I shrugged. Why not?

"Sure."

"Okay. Great! Well, I am Hermione Weasley and that is Ron Weasley my husband. That is Ginny Potter and Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley explained. I nodded.

"Shouldn't she already know that, mum?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a boy a couple years younger than me. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, honey. She is like me. Muggle-born." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. I frowned at the name again. It can't be that bad if a mother said that to her child, right? "Rose! How about you show Kaitlyn where to put her suitcase?"

"Yes, mum." said a girl to my left. I turned to see a girl with orangish hair and blue eyes. She was taller than me but not extremely tall. She smiled hugely at me and stuck out her hand. "Name's Rose Weasley. You can call me Rosie if you like."

"Kaitlyn Davis." I smiled back, shaking her hand. She smiled even wider, if that is possible.

"C'mon. We decided to stay here tonight so that we could go shopping tonight and then get to the train station tomorrow without having to use the stupid Floo Powder." Rose said, ushering me towards a set of stairs. _Floo Powder?_ Whatever.

"Okay." I said and hauled the suitcase to the stairs. It was a struggle but soon, with the help of Rose, I got the dang thing up the stairs. Rose opened a door and we walked into some sort of hotel room. Rose hit a button on the wall and suddenly two bunk beds just appeared in front of me. I jumped back. "Whoa!"

"Ya, maybe I should have warned you." Rose muttered. And then she shrugged. "Oh well, pick a bed." she smiled. I picked a top bunk. Rose made a face when I didn't use the latter, I just stepped on the bed underneath and pulled myself up. "I can't stand bunk beds. Neither can Al. We are scared of falling off."

"But the fear and anticipation make it all worth while, don't you think?" I smiled. Rose looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's exactly what I said!" I heard a voice echo across the room. I looked at the door to see James' leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Were you spying on us, Potter?" I asked. James smirked and I couldn't help my eyes narrowing.

"Now why would I spy on you, Davis?"


	2. Train Time and Falling Asleep

_Hey guys! Didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I am thankful for those who did review. I am going to start picking one review a week to reply to so review!_

_**Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666-** Hey! You're welcome for pm-ing you and I am glad you read the first chapter! Thanks for the compliment and I will update weekly if I get enough reviews!_

_So ya I will update weekly (every Thursday) if I get the amount of reviews I am looking for (number at bottom). If not I will wait til' the next week. I am going to see how this works, so bare with me._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2 Five years later (Sixth Year)

Next Generation

Lily II- 13- Gryffindor

Hugo- 13- Gryffindor

McKenna- 15- Slytherin

Albus II- 15- Slytherin

Lucas- 15- Slytherin

James II- 16- Gryffindor

Kaitlyn- 16- Gryffindor

Rose- 16- Ravenclaw

Scorpius- 16- Slytherin

Roxanne- 17- Gryffindor

Louis- 17- Ravenclaw

Lucy- 18- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Dominique- 19- Graduated (Ex-Ravenclaw)

Fred II- 20- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Molly II- 20- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Victoire- 20- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Teddy- 21- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

I have lived with Rose for the past five years. It has been fun. We share a bedroom and I gave all my money to Mrs. Weasley. She didn't want to accept it but I insisted.

I met all of Rose's cousins. There is so many of them that I don't even think I could name all of them off the top of my head. Hogwarts is full of Weasleys. You can spot them anywhere.

I found out why James didn't want me to know his last name. Apparently the Potters are pretty famous. I still think James is the most annoying person ever but we are friends. I don't think he has even called me Kaitlyn since the first day I met him. Well, I guess I can't complain. I only call him Potter.

James and I are in Gryffindor and Rose is in Ravenclaw, which sorta sucks since I have no friends. Al is in Slytherin, Hugo and Lily are in Gryffindor. I remember the sorting hat not knowing where he put me. He said I didn't have the attention span for Ravenclaw and I am a muggle born so it would have been a death sentence to put me in Slytherin. He was debating on Hufflepuff for my respect and as he put it "kind heart". James had a laugh at that. He eventually choose Gryffindor for my "braveness and ability to stand up for what I believe in".

I know a lot about the wizarding world now and most of it doesn't surprise me anymore. I found out that being a muggle-born isn't a bad thing. Well to some people it is. I usually keep to myself. Most people don't know I exist.

Rose said that is going to change. Apparently I have gotten a lot prettier over the summer. My face is longer and my dark eyes are brighter. My hair is longer, darker, thicker, and less curly and it is parted less evenly, which looks a lot better.

I have grown too. I am really tall, like 5'9". I don't really like my height because it makes me feel like a freak around most of the girl's at school. Good thing I hang out with Weasleys. They are tall too.

Rose and I are walking around King's Cross following Mrs. Weasley. Hugo is teasing Rose about Scorpius Malfoy, who she hates.

Rose is trying to usher him away as I study this Quidditch book. I really don't have the focus for books but I need to learn about this game. Mr. Weasley has been bugging me about it for four years. He says that I need to learn before his son becomes a famous Quidditch player.

This game is extremely confusing. I don't know how people keep up. I know that James, Hugo, Lily, and Roxanne are on the Gryffindor team, Al and the Scorpius guy are on the Slytherin team, and Louis is on the Ravenclaw team.

I am not good with books as I said before. It's hard for me to keep my focus on them unless I am interested. I am pretty interested in this book. I still can't memorize the title. It's too long. All I know is that it is one of those books that teach you things. Kind of like "Quidditch for Dummies", ya know.

My nose was still in the book when I ran into someone in front of me. I looked down to see Al. He was still a little shorter than me but he is a year younger. He smiled at me and took off in a run. I realized that we were almost to the platform.

"James, you go and then Kaitlyn." Mrs. Potter said. I nodded, closing the book. James took off in a run and went straight through the wall. I turned and grinned at Rose.

"See you on the other side." I winked and ran through the wall. I have done this five times and my heart still races. It didn't help that Mr. Weasley told us about him and Mr. Potter running into the wall. At least they had a cart to take the impact. I share one with Rose and Mr. Weasley insisted on pushing her cart so I am pretty much defenseless.

Right when I got through the wall I felt an impact. I fell onto whatever I crashed into. When I opened my eyes I saw James smirking at me. I pushed myself off of him and stood up. My face was burning.

"If we are going to keep meeting like this I am going to die of embarrassment." I muttered. James laughed and grabbed my extended hand. When he stood I didn't let go of his hand, I pulled him away from the wall and then dropped it.

I turned back to him and he looked me up and down. I glared at him and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at me, smirking.

"Eyes are up here, Potter." I snapped. He laughed slightly.

"I know." he smirked. I clenched my teeth. Well at least he was taller than me. But not by much. Well he is sort of a Weasley. "Whatcha got there, Davis?"

"A book." I sighed. James raised an eyebrow. Even he knew I didn't like books. Before I could react he grabbed the book out of my hands. "Hey!"

"Kaity! Come on!" Rose yelled. I looked over to see her boarding the train. I went to grab the book from James but he moved it away from me, still reading the title. I groaned and stomped towards Rose. She smirked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Your freak of a cousin stole my book!" I growled and got on the train. Rose and I walked down the aisle until she found an open compartment. When we sat down our suitcases appeared over our heads on a rack. I raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"They are trying this new thing. Apparently kids wanted to access their suitcases on the train but couldn't and they, being arrogant kids, complained. But that just means that I don't have to carry so much stuff." Rose grinned, sticking her nose in a new book. I shrugged. I looked out the window.

I saw the Potter's and waved. Mrs. Potter and Lily waved back, Lily saying goodbye to her mom. Mr. Potter was too busy trying to get Al to get on the train. I noticed James wasn't there.

That's when our compartment door opened. I looked to see James walking in and closing the door. He sat down next to Rose and handed me my book. His suitcase appeared over his head so I guess he is staying. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. I glared slightly at him and opened the book.

"So you are studying Quidditch?" James asked. I nodded not looking up from my book. "Why?"

"I know nothing about it. I really like it though. It seems interesting." I said quietly, still looking at the book.

"Oh it is. It's my favorite thing about Hogwarts."

"I don't know what my favorite thing is. I might like Quidditch but I am really looking forward to Hogsmeade again this year." I said finally looking up. James was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, trying to see what I am reading about. The compartment door opened again and Al came in and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and pulled out some sort of book.

"What is with you people and reading?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Says the girl with a book in her hand." Al muttered. I closed the book and hit him lightly on the arm with it.

"I am studying something that you Potters and Weasleys seem so interested in." I snapped playfully. Al shrugged and James grinned. I opened the book again and the word Snitch was across the top of the chapter. I looked up at James. "So you are the Snitch?"

"No. I'm the Seeker." he laughed. I glared and motioned for to explain further. "I catch the Snitch. Here." he said and stood. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a golden ball. He sat back down and rubbed his thumb over it. The thing seemed to flutter to life and then suddenly it sprouted wings. James let it go and it zipped all over the compartment.

"Whoa." I murmured.

"That is the Snitch. I catch the Snitch to end the game and give my team 150 points." James explained. I nodded. "You know, you can't learn everything from that book."

"Oh I sure hope not. That would mean I would have to read the whole thing." I laughed slightly. James grinned. I dropped the book on the seat next to me. James grabbed the Snitch when it passed him and put it in his pocket. "How did you get that thing anyways?"

"That is a secret, Davis." James smirked. I glared slightly at him.

"Well I am going to see what Mindy is doing." Rose sighed. I frowned slightly. Rose may be my only friend but I am definitely not her only friend. But I quickly covered up my frown with an expressionless nod.

"Ya, and I am going to find Lucas and Mckenna." Al said. They both got up and left. I stood up and opened my suit case. I pulled out my hoodie and rolled it up into a ball. I sat down and put the hoodie between the seat and the wall and used it as a pillow. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them. James copied me. He had his eyes closed.

"Don't you have friends?" I asked. James opened one eye.

"Well ya but I'm tired and I couldn't leave you alone, now could I Davis?" he smirked. I glared slightly at him but was kinda glad that I wasn't alone.

"Okay." I sighed and leaned back. I closed my eyes.

"James! Kaity! Get up!" I heard Rose's voice. I opened my eyes and squinted at her. She was in her school robes, clutching her book to her chest.

"What?" I heard James groan. He was on the seat across from me with his eyes still closed.

"We are at Hogwarts and you guys don't even have your robes on! Most of the carriages are already gone! Well, I'm leaving!" Rose yelled and took off. It took a second for me to register what she said before I shot up. I stood up and ripped the top robes out of my suitcase. I didn't have time to put on different clothes so I just pulled my robes over my muggle clothes. I turned to see James doing the same thing.

"Rose said earlier that the suitcases will show up in our dorms." I said hurriedly.

"Take a deep breath, Davis." James laughed. I glared at him.

"Deep breath! What do you think your mom is going to do if you don't make it back in time, Potter?!" I yelled. Worry flashed across his face and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the train.

We made it to the carriages and there was one left. A person with pink hair and a big smile greeted us.

"I knew there were kids still on the train! Here, hop in. This one is fast!" she smiled. I nodded thankfully and James and I got in the carriage. "Hold on!"

The carriage was pretty fast but I didn't need to hold on. I hugged my knees to my chest and groaned. James laughed and I glared at him.

"This isn't funny." I grumbled.

"Well, it could be worse. I could be with someone serious and calm. You are so dramatic that it makes this all worth while." he laughed. I glared even harder.

"I am not dramatic!" I hissed. James raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I'm not dramatic." I muttered. James laughed. I took a deep breath, pushing the absolute hatred away. I don't hate James but sometimes I wish I did. After a minute of silence James spoke up.

"What were you thinking four years ago when Al got put in Slytherin? You were the only person clapping." James asked, using his serious voice that I heard rarely. _Why would he bring this up? It was four years ago._

"I was thinking that Al was put in a house of powerful wizards. He will do well there." I sighed. James looked at me incredulously. "You know when no one clapped Al felt like he did something wrong. You should have supported him."

"But it's _Slytherin_-"

"Yes and we are in Gryffindor! Would you want to have a rivalry with your brother just because of a house he is in?" I asked, getting irritated. James looked at me like he wanted to protest but had nothing to say. I smirked slightly. The carriage stopped I jumped off the edge and James looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you need a ladder, Potter?"

"Naw. I was just thinking that you are a different kind of girl, Davis." he smirked and I glared slightly. I pulled my robes together as we sprinted up to the castle-like school. We raced through the huge entryway doors to the great hall. When I saw the doors I thought we made it but then I heard the word that made my heart stop.

"SILENCE!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled. We were just too late. I frowned at James but he just grinned. He pulled his robes together and messed up his already messy hair. It was the most ridiculous thing to do but it alway made me smile.

"How's my hair?" Jams asked. I laughed slightly.

"Perfectly messy."

"So is yours." he laughed. I ran my fingers through my hair but I knew it was unfixable without a mirror and a brush. I shrugged. "Time to make a grand entrance."

_**4 reviews and you get an update next Thursday!**_


	3. The Interuption and The Deal

_Happy Thurs- uh, Friday! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was soo busy. I know it is a week later than I said but I didn't meet my goal of reviews but only by one so it's okay! Review of the Week:_

_**Ally.41403-** Yes, next Thursday. I thank you for your enthusiasm but there is no need to shout... Just kidding! Thanks for the review and here is there reaction._

_I just wanted to say that I have a new Twitter account. I probably am not using it for the right purpose but I am using it for notice on updates and links to what I pictured. Please check it out. Name is kal_the_writer_

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Next Generation. Peace!_

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 3

James and I pushed the door open. It made a loud screeching sound and I heard every person turn. Good thing the headmistress wasn't in the middle of a sentence.

My face was bright red and I kept myself from making eye contact with people. James just walked in like nothing was happening. I heard a couple people laugh and chuckle.

"Ahh. Ms. Davis and Mr. Potter. It is _so _nice of you to join us." McGonagall said sourly.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Roxanne Weasley. She is in year seven. She smirked slightly at me. James sat down next to me and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, well before our little interruption I was saying that…" McGonagall sighed. She went on to talk about staying out of the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade trips starting early this year. Sometime this month. After she stopped talking James started talking to his group of friends. I ate my food quickly. I was almost done when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I cringed and turned.

"Ms. Davis. How about you and Mr. Potter come to my office after dinner?" Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, said emotionlessly. It may have been a question but I had the feeling I didn't have a choice. I nodded slowly. "Good."

As he walked away I hit James in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making us late! Now we have to go Longbottom's office after dinner!" I hissed. James glared slightly at me.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You fell asleep last!"

"No I fell asleep first!"

"You're impossible!" I yelled. I turned to Roxanne. "Will you switch spots with me?"

"Sure." she laughed. I stood and she scooched over. I sat back down and looked around the cafeteria. I saw Hugo (Year 3), Lily (Year 3), James (Year 6), and Roxanne (Year 7) like always. Gryffindors were popular in the Weasley family. Fred, Victoire, and Teddy have all graduated. Rose (Year 6) and Louis (Year 7) are the only Ravenclaws left, Dominique graduated. Lucy and her sister Molly were Hufflepuffs. Al (Year 5) is the only Slytherin in the family.

I looked over to Al. He was smiling and laughing with Mckenna Malfoy (Year 5). They are like best friends. Mckenna was a pretty nice girl. Her brother Scorpius (Year 6) is a real pain though, especially to Rose. The only good thing that I can think of off the top of my head about Scorpius is that he doesn't like Daisy and Duke Parkins (Year 6). Those twins are the definition of evil. It's funny that their names are actually a pair of really short shorts.

Those twins hate me especially. Probably because I am Muggle-born. I really don't care though because most people don't notice me. But they sure notice me right now.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Probably spreading rumors. My stomach twisted and I clasped my hands on my lap, messing with my fingers.

When dinner was over, James and I walked to Longbottom's office in silence. Silence seemed to make me uncomfortable now seeing as I have lived with Weasleys for five years. I twisted slightly.

"Okay! Let's make a deal." I said loudly. James jumped slightly and looked at me.

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not your fault and it's not my fault. We both take equal blame." I suggested. James looked forward, thinking over the decision. Then he laughed and nodded. He stopped and held out his hand to me.

"Deal." he smirked. I grinned and shook his hand. "So that means we tell Longbottom that it was both our faults, right?"

"Exactly." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom is a family friend."

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Why?" James asked. Before I could answer him we were at Longbottom's office. The door swung open and Professor Longbottom stood there with a slight smirk on his face. He ushered us inside. We sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. He sat down and folded his hands on his desk.

"So you disrupted Headmistress McGonagall speech. And you aren't wearing your robes." Longbottom stated. I nodded but James shook his head.

"Technically, we are wearing our robes and we didn't exactly disrupt any speech. McGonagall wasn't even talking." James smirked. I glared at him.

"Yes, well. I need to ask… were you late because you were, uh, doing, um, inappropriate things-"

"No!"

"EW!" I yelled. James jerked back and stared at me.

"Ew?"

"Sorry?" I cringed. James frowned and I kinda felt bad. I looked back at Professor Longbottom and he was grinning.

"Very well. You may leave."

_**3** reviews this time! Thanx guys!_


	4. Thinking and Outbursts

_Hey guys! I know I'm not keeping up with the updating on Thursdays thing... sorry. I don't have the best memory. But here is your chapter!_

_Review of the Week:_

_MilWigs- Thanx for all the compliments! Your advice was helpful! Most people just say it was a good chapter (which is amazing) but not a lot of people tell me how to make it better! Well thanks again._

_I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling._

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 4

When we got back to the common room, everybody was staring at me and James. I felt my face burn. I tangled my fingers together behind my back and walked to the fire. I sat down in front of it. After a while everyone went back to their conversations. James went to his group of friends.

His friends were Nick Thomas and Jason Wood. They are both 6th years. Nick was very lean but tall all the same. Jason- or Wood as everyone else called him- was very muscular and tall. He was actually pretty scary.

I stared at the fire as it flickered. Time passed especially slow when you wanted it to hurry. I sighed and looked around the common room. Everyone was chatting with their friends, reacquainting.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned my head. Some boy I didn't know stood there. He had dark blonde hair and dull green eyes. I scrambled up and looked at him. The boy was probably the same height as me. Maybe a little taller.

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"I'm Kaitlyn Davis. And you are?" I asked. The boy made a sour face. It really didn't look good on him.

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. The boy sighed and looked at me like I was a five year old.

"I'm Andrew Turner. Star player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Andrew said arrogantly. I made a face. I didn't like arrogant people. Sometimes being a little cocky is okay but this guy was full out self absorbed.

"I thought James Potter was the star player?"

Saying James' name felt weird on my tongue. It was unnatural for me. Andrew scoffed. Suddenly James appeared at my side. He grinned at me.

"You called, Davis?" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and pointed to Andrew.

"This guy says that he is the star Quidditch player. I thought you were?" I said innocently. James smirked slightly at my comment about him but then he looked at Andrew and scowled.

"Throwing around lies, Turner." James growled. James didn't say Andrew's last name in a teasing way like he did mine but in a nasty, cruel way that made me flinch.

"Just telling the truth, Potter. Now if you will leave, I need to ask Kaitlyn something." Andrew said cruelly. I looked expectantly at Andrew. What did he want?

"Anything you say to her, you can say in front of me." James said. I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored me.

"Fine then. Kaitlyn, would you like to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" Andrew asked. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. My face instantly started burning. I had real problems with romance. It made me squeamish and embarrassed. I have no idea why.

James took a step forward, his hands clenching into fists. My face still burning, I grabbed his arm. I pulled James back slightly, afraid he may beat the guy. I stepped in front of James and gave Andrew an embarrassed smile.

"I will think about it." I said quietly. Andrew looked confused for a second as if he had never heard that before. Then he rolled his eyes and walked away. I turned around and I was probably six inches from James. My face heated up again and I took a step back.

"Think about it?" James growled. I have never seen him so angry before. "_Think about it?_ That guy is bad news, Davis! Like _bad_ news!"

"Calm down, Potter! You know me! I have never even been on a date before! It's not like it is serious or anything. Just a date." I sighed. James glared slightly but I could see the conflict in his eyes. I frowned and then glared. "I can make this decision _myself_! I don't need you hovering over me!"

Everyone is staring at me now because of my outburst. I turned and glared at everyone. James reached out to grab my arm but I jerked back.

"_Don't_ touch me." I hissed. James glared at me but his eyes looked hurt. I turned away from him and stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Oh James." I heard a girl laugh as I ran up the steps. "That poor girl is clueless as to what is going on."

What does that mean?

_3 reviews please!_


	5. Duel and Regret

_Hey guys! Uh, I guess I shouldn't depend on the reviews... I only got one and it was from my sister. :( I hope you guys are still reading..._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 5

I tapped my quill on the desk as I read out of the Transfiguration book. The teacher glared at me and I set the thing down slowly. James snickered besides me and I glared at him. I tried to focus my attention on the book but as I said before, I don't like books.

After a while, I finally finished the chapter and closed my book. Almost everyone was done except for a few people. I started tapping the quill on the desk again. James grabbed the quill out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested quietly. James set the quill down out of my reach but I still reached for it. When I could reach it I just took his. He tried to take it back but I did the same thing he did.

The bell rang and I started getting up. James reached down and grabbed my wand out of my combat boot (that I wear everyday).

"Hey! Not cool!" I yelled. James grabbed his book and my quill and took off with my wand. I grabbed my books and his quill and took off after him.

I pushed through everyone and so did he. He was only a couple yards ahead of me. Teacher's yelled at us to stop running but I kept going. I pushed past a person with bright red hair.

"Kaity?! Where are you going?!" Rose yelled.

"To kill your idiotic cousin!" I yelled back still running. James broke into an open corridor and he went into a full sprint. I sighed and turned to the person besides me. It was Andrew Turner. "Can I borrow your wand for two seconds?!"

"Um, only if you go on that date with me." Andrew smirked. My face tinged pink and I stared at him. I turned back to see James was almost around the corner.

"Okay! Fine! Fine." I gasped out. Andrew handed me his wand. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled. A wand flew from James' hand. I ran forward and grabbed it off the ground. James was still running, not knowing that I got the wand. I looked at the black wand and realized it was James'. It's better than nothing.

I raced after James, gripping his wand, quill, and my book in both my hands. When I turned the corridor I saw him out in the yard, in the pouring rain. I glared at him. I was about to step out into the pouring rain when I realized I still had my book. I set my book down and walked out into the yard. I held out James' wand, pointing it at him.

He smirked and held out my wand at me.

"Let's not do anything we will regret, Potter." I hissed. James smirked even more.

"Scared to duel me, Davis?"

"No way! I could beat you anyday!"

"Oh really…? Well I guess- Expelliarmus!" he yelled. I deflect the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. My wand flew out of James' hand and I ran forward and grabbed it out of the air. I switched the wands in my hand so that I was holding my wand in my right hand now. James smirked at me.

"Well done."

"Don't act like you are my teacher."

"Now give me my wand."

"No." I smirked and pushed my wet hair out of my face. James glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak.

"MR. POTTER! MS. DAVIS!" Professor Patil screamed. We both cringed and turned around to see Professor Longbottom and Professor Patil standing on the edge of the yard, out of the rain. I was soaked, my hair stuck to my face and I could see rain drops on my eyelashes.

I felt James at my side and passed him his wand behind my back and he grabbed it discreetly. I looked at him. His black hair was wet and dripping on his face. His bright brown eyes were brighter than normal, glistening with mischief like always. His (and my) eyes always glowed brighter when we were in trouble oddly. It helped us get out of trouble easier because they made it easier to do puppy dog eyes. I smirked slightly but it fell of my face when I looked back at the professors.

Rose was behind the professors smirking at us. Professor Patil motioned us forward and I walked up to her with James on my heels.

"Professor." I greeted. Professor Patil glared but Professor Longbottom gave me a thumbs up. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"You two both have detention tomorrow evening in my office. You are not allowed to duel unless a teacher tells you to." Professor Patil scolded. I nodded. Patil stormed away Longbottom smirked at me.

"Good job Kaity. But you still shouldn't duel without permission."

I nodded. Professor Longbottom hurried away and when he was out of sight I rounded on James. I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"What is your _problem_?! Four days at school and we already have detention!" I yelled. James shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Uncle George will be proud."

"Uncle George? _Uncle George? _Oh I swear to god…!" I freaked pushing him. Rose walked up behind me and held me back by my arms. I saw James trying not to laugh and it just made me angrier.

"How did you get my wand anyway?" James asked. Then the realization of what I did hit me full force.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…" I said going into denial. I slumped forward and Rose caught me.

"Whoa. Steady there." Rose said soothingly.

She set me down on a bench. I propped up my elbows and put my face in my hands. I took deep breaths, shaking my head. My face burned slightly.

"What did you _do_?" Rose asked James. James scoffed.

"Nothing!" he protested.

"It's my fault. I wasn't thinking." I sighed quietly. They both turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" James said. It wasn't accusatory it was complete interest. I shook my head and pushed myself off the bench.

"You don't want to know. I will see you at dueling club." I muttered and walked quickly away.

_Not the best chapter. Sorry guys._


	6. Unwanted Dances and Duelling

_Hey guys. Uh, sorry this story isn't the best. At all. I am working on making it better so for all those who are still reading **Thank you!** I will work on the next couple chapters so I might not get it up right away..._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 6

I walked into the dungeons that night feeling horrible. All day I had been trying to figure out how to call off that date. Every time I saw James or Andrew I was consumed with guilt. I shouldn't have agreed. It was a huge mistake.

I don't know why I feel this bad though. It is just one date and James can't be that mad. I mean he doesn't hate the guy does he? Wait. Why do I even care? James and I aren't that good of friends.

I looked around the dungeons. There was a long platform in the middle of the room. Slytherins and Gryffindors surrounded that platform. I walked over to where Lily was standing and she smiled up at me. She wasn't that much shorter than me. She is pretty tall for her age.

"Hey! Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Uh, wasn't hungry."

"Well, guess what was announced!" Lily said excitedly. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know if you will be excited. I mean it's not really your thing but-"

"Lils! Spit it out!" I interrupted.

"Yes, well. They are having a dance!"

"Huh?"

"Hogwarts is having a spring dance this year! In March! They haven't had one since the Yule Ball when my parents were at school!" Lily squealed. I frowned. Dances mean dresses and makeup. Great.

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?!" Lily glared. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Lils calm down! It is just some stupid dance." I sighed. She looked at me incredulously.

"That is the first time I had ever heard a girl say that." I familiar voice snorted behind me. I winced, the feeling of guilt tugged at my stomach. James slung his arm across my shoulder and I cringed slightly.

"Yeah well I don't like dancing." I muttered, not meeting his eye. Lily raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a look like 'later'. She nodded.

"I think it would be funny seeing you in something other than your boots." James laughed. I looked up to glare at him but I could when I saw his face. I felt so bad. I looked away quickly.

"I like my boots."

"What's up with you, Davis? You okay?" James said, concern evident in his voice. I tried looking back at him but it was even harder now knowing that he was concerned.

"I-"

"Okay everyone! Welcome back to dueling club!" Longbottom announced. "Last year we found out that our two best duelers were Andrew Turner and Duke Parkinsons! Who wants to see if they had gotten better?"

I remember watching everyone duel last year. Andrew and Duke were really good. Everyone cowered away from them. James pushed me forward. I shot a glare back at him.

"Ah, Ms. Davis. You want to challenge them?"

"Uh…"

Everyone was staring at me and I knew I couldn't back out now or I would be a coward. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Patil said cheerfully. I stepped up onto the platform. "Okay the same rules apply. Just disarm your opponent."

_I'm good at that._ Andrew stepped onto the platform. I didn't feel guilt wash over me. I felt anger and hatred. It was a little extreme, I know, but I didn't like this kid at all.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Andrew screamed. I deflected it and yelled it back while he was vulnerable. His wand flew towards me and I caught it, just as I had done to James earlier today. Andrew stared at me in shock. So did everyone else. I bowed slightly.

"Yeah, Davis!" James yelled at the same that Lily yelled, "Go Kaity!"

Everyone cheered and I blushed slightly. Andrew just stared at me and I smirked. Andrew shook his head and got off the platform. Duke got on. He glared in hatred at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"One two three!"

I shouted first that time. Duke deflected and shouted Expelliarmus back. Deflected it. Duke seemed to get extremely angry.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" I shouted on instinct, defending myself. Patil yelled stop but Duke yelled Stupefy again and I almost didn't defend myself.

"Serpensortia!" he screamed. A long black snake shot from his wand and I yelped. A lot of people screamed. The snake slithered after me and I stumbled back, not knowing how to defend myself. I got an idea. The snake got closer and I stumbled back more.

"Reducto!" I screamed. A blue light streamed out of my wand and the force was so powerful that it pushed a lot of kids backwards. When the blue light was gone all that was left was a pile of black ashes. I looked up at Duke. He stumbled back when I held my wand towards him. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew away from him and landed in front of Al who picked it up and handed it to me.

Everyone stared at me in fright. The teachers looked at me in amazement. I held my wand still towards Duke. I lowered my wand. He sighed in relief. I smirked slightly.

"I haven't seen a Reductor Curse that good since Ginny Weasley in D.A." Professor Patil said quietly. Many students, including me, gave her a strange look. James, Al, and Lily took in a sharp breath. I would too if someone something like that about my mom.

"Neither have I." Longbottom said in awe. I twisted uncomfortably under the stare of everyone. I got off the platform quickly and went and stood between Lily and James. Lily just stared at me. I turned and James had a smirk on his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Andrew who was glaring daggers at us. I couldn't help but grin. Until Andrew smirked slightly.

"Just. You. Wait." he mouthed.

_Review please! It helps with inspiration!_


	7. The Date and Violation

_Hey guys. Meant to update Thursday but never got around to it. Sorry. I have been trying to make this story better for you guys. Now is the dreaded date! _

_I am working on so many Twilight and Percy Jackson stories and I will get those up as soon as I can!_

_All rights go to JK Rowling!_

_-KayliLynzee118 or Kal the Writer_

Chapter 7

Rose and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Which meant my date with Andrew. I shuddered at the thought of it. My heart was beating out of my chest as I tapped on the wood table with my finger tips.

"You will be fine. James won't be angry with you. And he may not even see you." Rose said, trying to comfort me. I just looked down at my breakfast.

I didn't dress like it was a date. I wore my combat boots, jeans, and a Holyhead Harpies hoodie that Mrs. Weasley bought me. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and I wore no makeup (like always). It felt weird wearing mugge clothing since I had been in robes the past 3 weeks but it still felt nice to be in what I considered normal clothes.

Lily came and sat across from me, next to Rose. She smiled excitedly at me. It's her first time ever going to Hogsmeade, being a third year.

"You ready?" Lily asked excitedly. I winced and nodded. She clasped her hands together and sighed. "Oh Rosie! Our Kaity-Kat is growing up!"

"Shut up, Lily." I muttered. Rose laughed. Rose was also wearing muggle clothes. A pale pink shirt and light jeans. She wore sandals with white flowers on them. The same white flowers were stitched in a braid in her hair. Lily wore a white sweater and light jeans.

"We should get going."

*Skip trip*

"He told me to meet him at Three Broomsticks." I winced. Rose put her hands on my shoulders. She shook my slightly making my brain jump around in my head.

"You are going to be fine, Kaits. If he really disgusts you just keep your distance."

"I know. It's just it's my first date and I really, really dislike this guy."

"That is just James talking. Don't listen to him. Andrew may not be that bad." Rose reasoned. I nodded. Lily smiled reassuringly. "Come on."

We walked to Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded and smoky but it was clean and comfortable. Andrew was there, in the middle of a crowd of tables. He nodded to me and I turned to Rose and Lily with wide pleading eyes.

"Couldn't I just say I was feeling sick or something?" I pleaded desperately. Rose shook her head and pushed me to the middle of the room. I smiled politely at Andrew and turned to Rose and Lily but they were gone. I pulled the chair out and sat down slowly.

"Hello Andrew." I said with cold politeness. He smirked at me.

"What? Not calling me Turner? Or is Potter just that special?"

"Uh…"

I had no idea how to respond to that. I had no intention of calling him _Turner_. I raised an eyebrow and Andrew snickered.

"I'm just messing with you."

The next hour was spent talking about Andrew. About his Quidditch skills and his dueling skills. I wanted to scream I was so annoyed by him. I just tapped my fingers on the table and put my chin in my palm. I looked around the pub. People were hanging out with their friends, laughing and having a good time. I desperately wanted that.

The door opened and I heard a familiar laugh. I cringed and looked away from the door. My bangs fell in front of my face. I pushed them back behind my ear.

"Kaitlyn! Are you listening?" Andrew said loudly. I looked up at him and it took everything in me not to glare.

"Yes." I said coldly.

Andrew nodded and continued. I looked up again and my gut twisted at what I saw. James was staring at me, hurt evident in his features. It tore at me. I took a deep breath. And looked back at Andrew.

"I really should get going. We are supposed to leave in 30 minutes."

"Oh."

Andrew seemed surprised that I wanted to leave his presence. Again it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I got up, making sure not to look at James, and walked out of the pub with Andrew at my heels. I turned and walked through the village to the place where I was supposed to meet Rose and Lily in 10 minutes. When I was near the Shrieking Shack, Andrew tapped my shoulder.

"I want to show you something." he said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow but he was already heading toward the back of the Shrieking Shack. I followed behind him. Everything in my body was telling me to run but I didn't want to be rude. Andrew disappeared around the shack.

When I got around the corner, my back was slammed against the Shack. My shoulder hit something sharp and I could almost hear the skin opening. I hissed in pain but it was muffled by someone's lips on mine.

I froze for a second. I had no idea what was going on. When I snapped out of it I pushed back the person with all my might. When I was free I reached for my wand in my boot. That's when my wrists were grabbed and my hands were held above my head.

Andrews body was pressed against mine and I just wanted to cry. But I was stronger than that. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment and anger. I glared at Andrew so hard that I may have burned holes through him.

"Get off of me." I hissed. Andrew smirked slightly but that arrogant disbelief, that I hated, flashed in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I said get off!" I shouted. Andrew just pressed closer to me, grabbing my hip with his free hand. I felt so violated that I wanted to scream. I lift my knee up and hit him where it hurts and then kicked his stomach when he hunched over. When I was free I slipped away and ran to where Rose and Lily were supposed to meet me. I pushed the tears away knowing that it could have been way worse.

_Please Review!_


	8. Blood and Protective Guys

_Hey guys! Three Reviews. Awesome! It's Spring Break now. 2 weeks of no school!_

_I am thinking of changing my Pen Name to Kal the Writer. (Check me out on Instagram under kalthewriter for cool fanart and other pics) Tell me guys what you think!_

_I don't own Harry Potter sadly :'(... lol_

_-Kal the Writer or KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 8

When Rose and Lily showed up I was leaning against a tree, staring at my feet. My hood was over my head as the wind blew my dark red hair, which I took out of the pony tail. Shivers ran down my arms, goose bumps following.

"Hey Kaits!" Rose said excitedly. I looked up, trying to blink the forming tears out of my eyes. I put on a smile. I must have been unbelievable because Lily's eyes lost her glow and Rose frowned.

"Sup Rosie?" I said with a slight shake. Lily's eyebrows scrunched together. The look she gave me was one of confusion.

"I got chocolate." Lily said cautiously, holding a bag in the air. "Are you okay, Kaity?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I said hesitantly, debating on whether to tell her. I knew she hated the word fine, which I remembered after she said it. She was about to protest when James walked up behind her. He had a glare set in his eyes that was directed towards me.

"Hey, guys. Oh and you." he glared in my direction. Something tugged in my stomach and I felt like I was gonna throw up from the amount of guilt. I bit my tongue and swallowed. I turned away from his eyes quickly, hissing at the pain it caused in my shoulder.

"What happened, Kaity?!" Rose gasped. I turned back to her, trying to act out confusion. Lily seemed confused, James alarmed, and Rose horrified. She strided up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I winced and she brought her hand back quickly, which I was grateful for.

This time I heard three gasps. I looked back at Rose and her eyes were set on her blood covered fingers. Lily stared at her hand in horror. James was staring at me wide eyed, all anger forgotten for the moment. I wasn't fazed by the blood, it was there ten minutes ago. I gave Rose a bored look, my eyes asking if we could leave now.

"Take off your hoodie, Kaitlyn." Rose said seriously. Her voice was strict and commanding, which I wasn't used to. I rolled my eyes but pulled the hoodie off. Again Rose gasped and I was a little shocked to at how red my white shirt had become. It was just a cut. "Oh. My. God. What happened?!"

"Uh…"

I guess I had time to come up with an excuse. But I didn't want to lie to them. But at the same time I was so humiliated that I could keep my mouth shut forever. Lily put her hand on my shoulder (my good one) and I couldn't help the flinch. Rose raised a concerned eyebrow but a growl ripped from James' throat, which shocked me. I turned towards him meeting his eyes.

"What did he do?"

James' voice scared me. It was calm and sharp, like every syllable was trying to stab me. His face was calm but his eyes held that silent anger that I have seen before. In Mr. Potter, his father. But the fright in me just made me irritated. I was annoyed by the fact that James Potter, of all people, could scare me. Rose and Lily took a cautious step away from him, aware of how intimidating he was. I just stood straighter and held my head higher. A glare set in my eyes.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Davis. What did that arrogant son of a…?" he trailed off realizing how many people were around. "What did he do?"

"We need to get going." I said quickly. James was about to protest but I turned and pulled the girls away. They followed stumbling, piling on questions I ignored.

*Skip Trip*

When we got back to the school, Rose and Lily still asked ridiculous questions. I ditched both of them a while ago but Rose found her way back to me. She wanted me to go to the Hospital Wing but I refused. It was just a cut. A deep one but still just a cut.

The next day I got a letter from Mrs. Weasley. She said that I need to tell a teacher about the kid that "bullied" me. Rose looked guilty when I glared at her. I wrote back to Mrs. Weasley saying that I was fine and it didn't even hurt anymore. It was just an accident.

As I walked to Transfiguration, I heard Rose screaming my name. I turned just as she ran into me. I stumbled backwards into another girl and she cursed at me before continuing on.

"Jeez, Rosie! What's wrong?!"

"James- Andrew- Fight!" she gasped out. My eyes widened and I winced. I ran to where she came from to see a crowd of kids in a half circle. I pushed my way through with Rose at my heels. When I got through I saw James holding Andrew against a pillar, his forearm under Andrew's neck and his hand grasping his shirt. James' eyes blazed and Andrew's eyes were huge.

"What did you do to her?!" James growled. At first I wondered why Andrew's friends weren't saving him but then I felt that vibe of silent anger coming off James and I understood. Everyone was whispering about some girl that James was protecting and no one realized it was me.

I ran forward and grabbed James' arm. I pulled but he was stronger than I thought. His eyes snapped back to me and I held down my smirk by biting my lip.

"Come on, Potter. Let him go." I said calmly, in no rush to take Andrew out of his pain. Rose and I pulled James back. I grabbed on to his upper arms to keep him from going back after Andrew. Rose was asking if Andrew was okay but she glared at him and kept her distance. Andrew was gasping for air but smirking. I tried to contain my anger.

"He deserved it." James muttered, glaring at the ground. I sighed, smiling with adoration at the protective guy in front of me.

"Oh trust me. I know. But I don't want you to get detention. You have a Quidditch game tomorrow and you can't brag about your amazing skills if you don't play." I laughed. James looked up at me and smirked. "Anyways, thanks. Let's go."

I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped so bad that my heart completely stopped.

"Yep run away, Davis. Just like you did yesterday."

Andrew's voice made my stomach churn and my blood turn cold. James looked at me with angry eyes, but the anger wasn't directed towards me. Rage filled me so much that I shook slightly. I clenched my teeth trying to shake it away but it overwhelmed me. So I did what I thought might get rid of my anger quick enough.

I punched Andrew Turner in the nose.

_Gotta love Kaity! Review please!_


	9. Dresses and Asking

_Hey guys! I hope you are having a good Spring Break or had a good Spring Break or you are going to have a good Spring Break! Mine has gone by super fast. Easter in two days. Gods I love chocolate._

_Okay back to the story. This chapter skips through time a lot so bear with me. James/Kaitlyn is starting to take place too! I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much!_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_-Kal the Writer or KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 9

"Go James!"

"Come on Potter!"

Rose, Lily, and I cheered on James as he dove for the Snitch. When he caught it me and Rose jumped up, screaming- as did so many others. I saw Andrew look at me. His nose wasn't broken anymore, he must have fixed it with magic. Under his eyes it was red and purple. I smirked triumphantly and he glared.

The next few months were nothing special. Over Christmas break I went to The Burrow like every year and got presents (that I didn't want or ask for) from the Weasley's and Potters. Time moved quickly. I went to every single Gryffindor Quidditch game. I got a lot of detentions, like always.

Everything was pretty much uneventful until that one day in May. I was sitting in the Great Hall next to Lily with Rose across from us after breakfast. It was a Hogsmeade day but Lily wanted us to hang out with her at the school so we were the only ones in the Great Hall.

I heard an owl screech and looked up to see three owls flying towards us. A pure white one that I recognized, a tan one, and a large black one. They dropped three boxes in front of me, Lily, and Rose.

Lily squealed.

"She finally sent them!" Lily grinned. I frowned knowing what was in the box. Lily has been talking about the dance all week and so has the rest of the female student body, including Rose. She is just as excited as the rest of them. Me, not so much,

Rose opened hers quickly and grinned at the dress. She pulled it out and stood, holding it to herself. I won't deny the dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a full length light blue dress that I saw in pictures at her house before.

"It's gorgeous." I smiled. Rose grinned and twirled making the dress spin with her. Lily then ripped open her package. She did the same thing as Rose, holding the dress up to herself. It was a beautiful white dress with sparkles spread out on the bottom half that made it glitter like snow. The dress went to her knees.

"Open yours." Lily and Rose said at the same time. I sighed and opened my package.

The first thing I saw was black fabric. I pulled it out trying to find the top. I pulled it to myself when I did.

The dress was kind of short and strapless. The top was red- the same dark color as my hair- but had layer of black lace over it. Right underneath my breasts was a layer of black fabric that seemed to wrap around the middle to the top of my hips. The rest was loose black fabric that ended a couple inches above my knee.

"Oh my gosh." Rose sighed dreamily.

"It's a dress worthy of our Kaity-Kat!" Lily clapped. I smiled slightly.

With the dance being two weeks away the whole school was buzzing about it. So many people already had dates. Rose and I didn't have any but I wasn't so sure about Lily.

Two days after we got the dresses me, James, Hugo, and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table. I was sitting next to Lily. Hugo and James were sitting across from us.

"So who are you going to the ball with, Little Weasley?" I smirked, eating dinner. Hugo glared at the nickname but he is the youngest Weasley so he has to suck it up.

"Alice Longbottom." he stated proudly. Lily gasped.

"Oh my god! Alice is so nice! I room with her." Lily clapped in excitement. I smiled at Hugo.

"What about you, Lils?" James asked, a glare in his eyes. I kicked him in the shin. He jumped and looked at me, dumbfounded. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice to your sister." I glared. We glared at each other for a second before James sighed defeated. I smirked and James rolled his eyes playfully.

"I, uh, I'm not going with anybody." Lily stuttered. Wait, she just _stuttered_? Lily doesn't stutter. I grinned at her.

"Are you going with who I think you're going with?" I grinned.

"She's not going with anybody!" James protested but I ignored him. Lily blushed. My eyes widened at the unusual color that took place on her cheeks. Lily Luna Potter doesn't blush.

"You are going with him!" I cheered.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Lily stumbled but I ignored her.

"Oh Lily, you are such a bad girl. A guy two years older than you." I tsked playfully.

"What?!" James yelled. I rolled my eyes but other than that didn't acknowledge him.

"He's not two years older than me! He is only a year and a half! How do you even know who he is? I never told you!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She stared at me before looking down at the table embarrassed.

"Okay everyone! Hold on! You are not dating _anyone_!" James protested. Next I looked at him. As did Lily.

"Just because you don't have the guts to ask a certain girl out, doesn't mean that I can't go to the dance with someone!" Lily glared at him. I looked between Lily and James confused and slightly hurt. Wait, why am I hurt?

"Wait, what?"

"You are a very unobservant one, aren't you Kaits?" Hugo laughed.

I glared at him. What does he mean?

"So Kaity, who are you going to the dance with?" Hugo asked, changing the subject before James and Lily killed each other. All their gazes flipped to me and I blushed.

"No one."

"Oh please! Six people have already asked you!" Lily scoffed. "You had to say yes to one of them."

"Six people? Who?" James said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm not your little sister, Potter. People can ask me to dances." I sighed before turning to Lily. "It doesn't matter. It's a game to them. After I turned down the first guy they got into a competition to see who I would say yes to first."

"No! People like you, Kaits. Suck it up." Lily said, shoulder bumping me.

"I-"

"_Lily Potter!_" a bellow rang throughout the hall. I jumped but Lily just winced.

"Who was that?" I gasped.

"I'm guessing that was Al." Lily muttered. I could feel the stares directed at her. She stood up and stepped from the bench.

She waved to me as Al caught her arm and dragged her from the hall. I stared at them wide eyed. Lucas and Mckenna ran after them in a hurry.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't kill her." Hugo said quietly, getting up and rushing down the hall. I turned to James with wide eyes. He looked confused. And then we burst out laughing. Now I could feel the stares on us.

"What was that all about?" James said breathlessly from laughing.

"If I tell you, you can't freak out." I warned. James looked cautious. "Come on, Potter. She is fourteen as of last week. Let her have some fun."

"Fine! I'll let Al deal with her." James said after a minute.

"If I am thinking right, she started secretly dating Al's best friend Lucas about 3 weeks ago."

"Wait what? How do you know that?"

"Come on. She is one of my best friends! Obviously I can figure it out." I laughed. James took a deep breath and shrugged. I smiled at him. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Just out of curiosity, if I asked you to the dance what would you say?" James said quietly looking at me, his ears tinged pink. I blushed slightly, biting the inside of my cheek. I looked down at my plate.

"I, uh, I don't know. You haven't asked me yet, have you?" I said looking up at him. _Oh my god! Where did that come from?!_ I blushed heavily but didn't look away. James looked at me surprised, not expecting the answer he got. He smirked slightly.

"Well then, will-"

"Hey James! I got to tell you something!" Nick yelled down to us before standing and walking to us. "Wait, did I ruin a moment?"

"N-No!" I stuttered, blushing again. I stood up quickly. "I was just leaving. Gotta go check to make sure Lily is alive, ya know?"

"Ya. Bye, Davis." James sighed. Oh god is that disappointment.

"B-Bye, Potter."

_Review Please!_


	10. Marriage and 6th Year Dance Pt 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am doing standardize testing at school so I have a lot of homework and I broke my ankle so I have been kinda busy with stuff. But I'm bored now and I realized I haven't posted. I'm guessing most of you don't read the authors not so I'll bold this:_

**_PJO Fans: I have a new Tratie one-shot and I am wondering if I should post it? Thank you!_**

_So hope you guys are liking this story. I may have to put it on hold because something got screwed up with the last few chapters. If I put it on hold I will notify you guys. I'm sorry but I will work on it as much as I can. Maybe I can even get some of The Epilogue That Never Happened done._

_I don't Harry Potter!_

_-Kal the Writer or KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 10

"Oh my god! He was going to ask you, wasn't he?!" Rose squealed. After two weeks I finally told her about James and I's conversation. I blushed looking down.

"Hey! You put that head back up so I can finish your makeup!" Roxanne commanded and I jerked my head up quickly. "I don't care if you're embarrassed about your feelings for my cousin. You won't ruin my masterpiece."

"I don't have feelings for your cousin." I muttered, glaring slightly. She raised an eyebrow but I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god! You guys could like get married then you will really be part of the fam-!"

"No!" I yelled, mortified. "I'm not marrying him!"

"Well not yet." Lily laughed. I glared at her as she leaned by Rose, doing her hair. "We could be sisters! And you and Rose and Roxanne can be cousins! This is perf-!"

"Stop it, you guys! I don't have feelings for P-... James and I'm not marrying him. Ever." I huffed. The girls smirked at each other and I groaned in frustration, still completely mortified.

"Done!" Roxanne and Lily yelled at the same time. They smirked at each other, looking like they were about to say jinx.

"Go put on that dress before you look at yourself." Rose smiled. I sighed and walked over to the corner where I took off my shirt, leaning my spandex and bra on. I put the dress on and Lily zipped up the back.

I looked at the other girls. Roxanne was wearing a red dress that matched her darkish skin and had on mascara and cat eyes. Lily wore her dress with light brown eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. Rose wore her dress and natural looking make up since she really didn't need it.

"You are so pretty, Kaity!" Lily clapped.

I turned and looked in the mirror next to me. The girl staring back was beautiful.

Her long red hair was natural, laying down on her shoulders and back. Her dress fit her perfectly, hugging every curve but not making her look trashy. Her light skin looked good with the black, which I didn't expect. But her eyes were the prettiest. I took a step closer to the mirror to see her better. Each eyelash was defined and long. Eyeliner was along her waterline as Roxanne had said. The same blackness was slightly above her eyelashes. Everything made her eyes stand out.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. I turned to the girls and they beamed at me.

"I gotta go find Carter. Good luck girls." Roxanne grinned and winked before leaving my dormitory.

"I have to go meet Lucas outside since you know he's a, uh, Slytherin." Lily laughed slightly. She smiled and took off.

"Put on your shoes." Rose sadi pointing to the flats. I shook my head. "You are not wearing your boots."

"Come on Rosie!"

"No."

"Please! They are just combat boots! They might look good!"

"Nope."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The glint in her eyes was terrifying. I nodded slowly. She grinned. "You have to dance with a boy tonight."

"What?"

"Yep. A boy. Not me. A boy. A slow dance."

I looked at Rose, feeling the urge to call her Satan. Her smile didn't waver as I glared harshly at her. We sat like that for a minute.

"Fine!"

Rose smiled broadly and held out her arm as I pulled on my boots.

"Kaitlyn Davis, will you be my date to the Spring Dance?"

I glared at her for a minute but couldn't help but smile at my Ravenclaw best friend.

"If I have to." I grinned and hooked my arm in hers.

**At the Dance**

Walking in the door was enchanting. The Great Hall's tables were gone and were replaced with a dance floor and circular tables on the outside. The ground was green as if you were standing in grass. There were trees on the walls that had flowers and flowers fell from the ceiling but never hit the ground.

"Wow." I muttered.

"I know right?" Rose grinned. "Oo! We need to get pictures. My mom wanted to see me in her old dress!"

"Okay."

"We have to go find Al, Lily, and James though. My parents wanted them in the picture too. I'll go find Al and Lily. You go find James."

Rose didn't even give me a choice as she ran off to find her cousins. I looked up the beautiful ceiling and glared.

"Why?" I whispered angrily before lowering my head and turning, looking around for the guy I had been avoiding for two weeks. My eyes searched the crowd as I walked around. I felt stares on me, probably because I am wearing black and nobody else is.

When I caught sight of James, I stepped toward him and then froze. He was with his friends as three girls half-circled them. I felt a tug at my stomach but I ignored it. Nick and Wood were both wearing a normal suit, like everyone else. James was wearing a white dress-shirt rolled up to his elbows, a black tie, and black dress-pants. I had never seen him so dressed up before even if it wasn't even as close to as dressy as everyone else.

I gathered my courage and walked up to him. I pushed through the girls.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with you?"

The girls complained but I ignored them.

"Rose needs you to come take a picture." I said quickly. James seemed stunned for a second. His eyes were wide.

"I, uh, you…" he stuttered. I looked at him weirdly. Nick and Wood grinned at me. They seemed to know something I didn't.

"I think he means you look really pretty tonight Kaitlyn." Nick laughed. I blushed and rolled my eyes. James shot them a glare.

"Oh I bet that is what he means." I said sarcastically. James looked back at me, seemingly stunned by my sarcasm. "Come on, you idiot."

I grabbed his elbow and dragged him to where the pictures were being taken as I waited for Rose. James seemed to snap out of it. He smiled at me and I smiled politely before looking the other way. I pretended to look for Rose but I really just didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Are you avoiding me, Davis?" James asked after a second. I heard the smirk in his voice.

"No." I muttered, not turning to him.

"You have always been a terrible liar."

I looked at him but he was already looking at me. I felt bad for ignoring him these past two weeks.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for having a good trait." he said coldly, obviously annoyed. His mood seemed to change so quickly. I glared up at him.

"I'm sorry but I said something that usually wouldn't have said and I was embarrassed by it." I sighed. "Have a nice time, Potter."

I walked away quickly before he could say anything back.

_Review Please!_


	11. 6th Year Dance Part 2 and Dancing

_Hey guys! So incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with a broken ankle and everything. And it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm working on the next chapter right now and it seems to be at a halt. I will get working at it and hopefully have it out soon!_

_I don't own Harry Potter!_

_-Kal the Writer or KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 11

"You are such a weirdo Rosie." I laughed as she balanced a spoon on her nose. She laughed and the spoon fell. It clattered to the ground and she bent to pick it up.

"It's a lot harder than it looks." she protested. I smiled at her in amusement.

"Uh, Rose?"

I turned at the familiar voice behind me. Scorpius Malfoy stood there. His blonde hair was neat unlike how it looked in Potions everyday, it was always a little ruffled, and his grey eyes looked nervous. I smirked at him and he glared slightly at me.

"Ya…" Rose said slowly behind me, obviously confused. I looked and she was still bent to get the spoon. She straightened slowly, her head tilted slightly. Her curls bounced as her head moved. They were tamed by a sleeking spell.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

I was stunned for a second before grinning hugely, looking back and forth between them. Rose's eyes were wide and her ears tinged pink. It's a Weasley thing.

"W-what?" _Oh that is adorable. _"Wait is this like a dare or something?"

"No! What, I can't ask a girl to dance without it being a dare?"

Someone has anger issues. He was actually pretty cute like that, flustered and embarrassed. Not that I like him. Rose talks about him all the time, about how annoying he is and how he thinks he is so smart. I think she likes him.

"But you hate me."

"What? No I-"

"God, Rosie. Just dance with him!" I laughed, interrupting their bickering. I saw Scorpius blush as Rose got up and took his hand. I watched them awkwardly walk out to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist. They swayed awkwardly for a second before Rose's laugh rang through the Hall and they both relaxed. I grinned.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly. I felt like a match maker even though Scorpius did all the work.

"What are you so happy about, loner?" I heard a laugh to my right. I turned to see James with his hands in his pockets, looking down at me. I frowned and looked away from him.

"Nothing."

"Aw come on Davis. You can't still be mad at me?"

"I was never _mad_."

"Perfect. Then dance with me."

My attention snapped to him. His hand was extended to me and he had a nervous smirk on his face. The hand that wasn't extended to me was running through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. I loved when he did that. I blushed heavily.

"I-I… What?" I stuttered. James grinned at my stumbling.

"Kaitlyn Davis, will you dance with me?"

My heart dropped at him saying my first name. I don't know why it always did that. I swallowed hard and stood up.

"I-I can't dance."

"Sure you can." he smiled as I grabbed his hand. He twirled me around as he pulled me to the dance floor and I couldn't help but laugh.

He pulled me close to him, his left hand taking my right and his right hand holding my hip. I swallowed loudly again as I curled my hand around the back of his shoulder, which made us even closer. I had no idea what I was doing. I had never been this close to James Potter, even when I fell on top of him those few times. My face was burning as I laid my forehead on his shoulder.

I was aware of every sound around me. Rose's laughs, the talking of people as the danced, the gossip of girls. The most noticeable sound was the song changing to one of my most favorite songs, Amazed.

"You are wearing combat boots with your dress?" James laughed after a minute. I removed my forehead from his shoulder, looking up slightly at him. He was only an inch taller than me.

"Ya. So?"

"Never been seen." he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure that people have worn boots with dresses before."

"If you say so." he muttered. "You really are beautiful tonight."

I swallowed, feeling my face heat up. Oh jeez. I looked at him for a minute, looking at his nervous eyes. James Potter was nervous. That kind of boosted my ego.

"Thanks. You are a really catch yourself but you already knew that."

"Even though I knew it's still nice to hear. Especially from you."

"Especially from me?"

"Well, I mean, uh, you know. You don't compliment people often." he stuttered, his ears turning pinkish. And _I'm _the bad liar. But I went along with it. I smirked shaking my head.

"I complinmet people!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes amused.

"Lily and Rose. That's it. You aren't very nice to strangers."

I smacked him on the arm, scoffing. He chuckled as I put my hand back on the backside of his shoulder. He laughed, his whole body shaking mine since we were so close. I shook my head slightly as we swayed and I couldn't help but smirk at him. I saw Rose dancing with Scorpius and she smirked at me. I blushed as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Davis?"

I looked up at James but he was already looking down at me. His nose was an inch away from mine. My heart started racing and my stomach swam. His eyes bore into mine and couldn't help but appreciate the bright brown color of them.

I stopped breathing when I finally realized it. It hit me like a semi, knocking all the breath out of me. I froze, feeling my heart drop to my stomach. I let go of James' shoulder and pulled my hand out of his grasp. He looked at me in complete confusion.

"I-I have to go." I said urgently as I turned and walked away quickly. I peeked behind me. James was staring at me, all alone on the dance floor as the song ended. I turned and sprinted from the Great Hall. People stared but I ignored them. I ran up the steps and turned to the left, slamming my back into the wall. I was breathing heavily as I sunk to the ground. Rose was right. Lily was right. Hell, Roxanne was right. I just couldn't see it. I was blind to my own feelings.

This could ruin everything. Make everything awkward. No, it can't be possible. God isn't this cruel. I have a family, a good one. This could hurt everything.

But I couldn't help but feel my heart race, my stomach flutter, and my breathing quicken as I thought of him. And his eyes. His hair. His arms. His personality. Everything about him. From the cockiness to the stupid smirk he wears. Now the reason I truly hated Andrew before the date came to light. I didn't hate him at all. I just resented the fact that I was on a date with someone other then James. And the guiltiness I felt after agreeing to the date, and how when he looked at me with anger it killed me inside. It all made sense now.

_I like James Potter._

_Please Review! _


	12. Returning and Seventeen

_Hey guys! You have no idea how sorry I am about how long it took to get this chapter up! The ending took so long to put together and honestly it still sucks. Though the romance has now officially begun! Enjoy my friends!_

**_Also all of my new stories are now posted on under Kalthewriter. If you have any questions PM Me!_**

_I don't own anything! All rights reserved to Queen Rowling!_

_-Kalthewriter or KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 12

Kids

Lily II Potter- 14- Gryffindor

Hugo Weasley- 14- Gryffindor

Albus II Potter- 16- Slytherin

Mckenna Malfoy- 16- Slytherin

Lucas Sparks- 16- Slytherin

James Potter II- 17- Gryffindor

Kaitlyn Davis- 16 (17 in a week)- Gryffindor

Rose Weasley- 17- Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy- 17- Slytherin

Roxanne Weasley- 18- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Louis Weasley- 18- Graduated (Ex-Ravenclaw)

Lucy Weasley- 19- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Dominique Weasley- 20- Graduated (Ex-Ravenclaw)

Fred II Weasley- 21- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Molly II Weasley - 21- Graduated (Ex-Hufflepuff)

Victoire Weasley- 21- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

Teddy Lupin- 22- Graduated (Ex-Gryffindor)

2 months later

"Kaity! Kaitlyn Elizabeth Davis, give me those back right now!"

I laughed quietly as I sprinted through the halls of the Grimmauld Place. I couldn't see anything except a huge blur. I felt the wall until I found a door, opening it and slipping inside. When I heard the feet pounding past the door I let out a deep breath. I opened the door again and looking both ways, although everything was blurry.

I went the opposite direction of the person who was chasing me, Al. I ran down the long hallway and turned a corner, slamming into something. I tumbled to the ground, the glasses flying from my face.

My hands on the floor on either side of a head, I realized I was laying on a person. My eyes widened and I jumped back, landing on my butt a foot away from them. The person laying there I would have never expected.

James laid there, propped up on his elbow, holding the back of his head. He looked so different but the same. Just looking at him you could tell he was a lot taller. His messy hair was a little longer and I knew he would want to cut it soon. His eyes were brighter. His eyes met mine and he laughed, sitting up all the way.

With that I pretty much launched myself at him, hugging him. He had been gone for three months with Nick and Woods to Florida in the States. Wrapping my arms around his neck he caught me with his hand on my back so we didn't topple to the ground more.

"Woah, Davis! Calm down. Didn't know you missed me that much?" James laughed, even though he hugged my back with one arm. I laughed slightly and let him go.

"What? Can't a girl miss her friend?"

"Why aren't you blushing? You are always blushing." he asked raising an eyebrow. My face heated up slightly with that but not as it used to. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Ya…" I muttered. Rose got me to start wearing make-up. Eyeliner and mascara, that's it. I frowned at James.

"Well it looks good. But then again you always look good." he winked. I rolled my eyes, still not blushing as much as I thought I would. I shook my head, smirking slightly, and stood. I held out my hand to James and he looked at it oddly. I couldn't catch the look because it disappeared as he grasped my hand. I don't think I really helped with pulling him up though.

He towered over me, obviously taller than my 5'9". Maybe 6'1" or 6'2". Possibly 6'3". My eyes widened and he grinned. I dropped his hand and took a step back so I didn't have to look up as much.

"You're taller."

"I know."

"And your hair's longer."

"Yep, my mom or grandma will cut it hopefully."

"You're back earlier."

"Obviously. You are the only person who knows so far."

I stared at him for a minute. He raised an eyebrow. I was about say something when I heard the front door slam shut down stairs.

"Aye Potter's! I'm back!"

I recognized the voice and grinned. James laughed slightly. I patted him on the chest as I ran past him. I sprinted down the steps of the Grimmauld Place before running to the main hallway. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley stood there, grinning.

"Teddy-Bear!" I squealed and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and patted my head, hugging me back.

"Kaity-Kat! Jeez, you're getting old. You are officially an adult!" he smiled down at me.

"Actually I will be 17 next week." I shrugged before hugging Victoire next. She place her hands on my cheeks as she looked over me.

"You are getting so beautiful. And you are finally learning how to use make-up! I'm so proud." Victoire smiled. Being the same height as me, she is easy to hug.

"Definitely not as pretty as you, Vic."

"Oh, stop that. Sometimes I wonder if you're a Veela."

I laughed and shook my head, blushing slightly.

"Guess who's back?" James' voice laughed behind me. I turned as Victoire looked up.

"James! Wow, you have grown!" Victoire said as she hugged him. Teddy gave him one of those 'bro hugs' and I realized that James was like 6'3" because Teddy is 6'2" and he is taller. I shook my head. He's as tall as Mr. Weasley.

Once Mrs. Potter found out James was home she yelled at him as she hugged him for lying about coming home next week. Mr. Potter just laughed at him.

The week went by quickly at the Grimmauld Place. Rose and I packed for Hogwarts. School started in a month but today we are leaving for Diagon Alley to get our school stuff and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. My birthday is today, which is kind of exciting. 17.

"Girls?" Mrs. Potter's voice came from the other side of the door. "We are leaving soon."

"We'll be out in a second." Rose called back. She grinned at me and I shrugged. With both hands on my suitcase, I was suddenly in the hallway.

Mrs. Potter yelped at Rose and mine's sudden appearance. She glared at us and suddenly she looked a lot like Grandma Weasley. She held a newspaper in her right hand, which she smacked Rose slightly with.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Aunt Ginny." Rose giggled.

"Ya, sorry Mrs. Potter."

"And you!" she turned pointing at me. My eyes widened at her. "I told you not to call me Mrs. Potter. You make me sound old."

"But Mom," James' voice came from behind me. "You are old."

I had no idea how James didn't run away crying at his mother's glare, but he stood his ground. I looked at Rose with my "run" look before she Apparated down stairs and I followed.

We used the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron and we headed to our rooms. I was bunking with Rose, Lily, Al, and James. We set up two bunk beds and a twin sized bed. Since Lily, Rose, and I got there first we got first pick. Lily got one of the top bunks and I got the other while Rose got the twin bed. Al was fine with this arrangement, but James, being his child-like self, whined about having to sleep on the bottom bunk. He got the one under me.

The first couple nights were annoying because when James wasn't tired he'd kick my bed, trying to get me to switch with him. I stubbornly said no. Rose, Lily, and Al were literally about to kill both of us I think.

On our shopping trip at Diagon Alley, Lily yelled at me for five minutes for not giving into James' childish behavior.

"God, you two are like an old married couple!" Lily huffed, her arms across her chest. I smirked slightly at her ranting. I felt an arm make it's way around my waist. I jumped slightly and turned to see James standing next to me.

"Married, huh?" James snickered. I blushed slightly at his closeness. I shoved him away from me, my throat seeming to close up.

"Not married," I glared toward Lily who winked. I turned on James. "Not even close, Potter."

"Whatever you say," James grinned. I glared harder at him. Suddenly, his hand was on my left cheek and his lips on my forehead. My heart jumped to my throat. He was so close I could smell his cologne and musky smell that all boys seemed to have. He stepped away from the light peck, smiling. "See you later, Davis."

With that he was gone, leaving me standing in extreme confusion and shock with an excited Lily. She was smiling and freaking out quietly.

"Uh…" I was speechless, more than freaked out. What was that?

"My brother has seemed to become a little more forward over the summer, hasn't he?" Lily laughed. I turned towards her with wide eyes.

"You think?" I said with a strangled voice.

"Personally, I ship it. #JaityForLife."

With that I blushed even more. I thought I was past the blushing thing.

_Review!_


End file.
